This invention relates to a closure for a bottle. In particular, the invention relates to a closure for a bottle for holding a liquid.
The background art is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,386; 109,212; 3,739,938; 3,967,748; 5,270,909; 5,706,985; 5,875,941; 5,967,380; 6,012,616; 6,062,419; and 6,098,834 the disclosures of which patents are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.